Lennie and Lex's Adventures in Soul Society
by gingerwithattitude
Summary: Sequel to Lennie and Lex's Adventures in Hueco Mundo. Lennie and Lex are now full fledged soul reapers. Takes place three years after the events of Hueco Mundo. Both girls must learn to live with what they have lost and let new people into their lives. Little do they know that a new enemy lurks in the shadows. Lennie/Hisagi Lex/Renji with slight Rangiku/Byakuya
1. Chapter 1

Everything was dark, terribly dark. I hear someone screaming in the distance and can feel my heart race. I feel as though I have been standing there for an eternity before the screaming fades out and all I can hear is ragged breathing. It's too deep sounding to be my own and I can feel my feet slowing moving forward when suddenly there's a flash of red that slowly fades to pink. I feel a hand pat the top of my head and I spin around so quickly that it makes me feel nauseous.

Szayel.

And then I wake up.

I sat up in bed with a jolt and look to see if Gaby is still asleep. Her bed is neatly made, as usual, and I can hear her pattering around in our en suit. I mush up my hair and rub the sleep out of my eyes before slipping out of bed. As much as I hated wearing a uniform almost every day, it does make getting ready much easier. After getting done tying my robes I sat down at the dressing table Gaby and I share. My hair has become less of a fuss since I cut it a few months ago. Now it stops about halfway down my neck and with less weight it curls just slightly. It's still frizzy, frizzy and red. After popping on a bit of eyeliner and mascara I wait for Gaby to be done in the bathroom so that I can finish my routine and head down to breakfast. I pull up the covers on my bed, a habit my roommate forced me into though mine is still full wrinkles. I swear you could bounce a quarter off of her sheets.

Life in the seireitei was definitely an adjustment, but I guess after a few years you can get used to just about anything. It's been three years since Hueco Mundo. Three whole years since my life got turned upside down. The people here have made the adjustment much easier. Lex and I had a flash course at the academy before we were placed in our divisions. Separate divisions to our utter disappointment. I was placed in the Eighth Division and to honest I absolutely loved it. Kyroraku is a great captain, albeit a lazy captain a good man none the less. We've come a long way from him sitting on the foot of my sick bed. He's like a father figure in a weird, well very weird way. He listens to me when I'm having problems and has done everything to make my transition a smooth one. I know it was him who talked the captain commander into letting Lex and I visit home on a somewhat frequent basis.

After a few weeks in the seireitei we were given gigais to return to the world of the living to let our mothers know what happened to us. They already knew all about Soul Society so we weren't really divulging any big secrets. It was an odd experience telling my mother I was dead but also alive. I spared her most of the details and told her that we were taken by powerful hollows and eventually turned into soul reapers. I still get to visit her on major human holidays as long as a mission doesn't come up. So a few times a year the portal is opened for Lex, Rukia, and me. Rukia visits the Kurosaki's and through our little trips to the portal the three of us have become an odd little group; the three soul reapers going to visit their human families. I guess the Kurosaki's consider Rukia family, I mean she practically lived in that Ichigo dude's closet for God only knows how long.

Speaking of family I also got to know Toshiro a lot better over the years. We have lunch together every Sunday. It's nice having some form of blood relative around. He and I are similar in a lot of ways: serious about our work and sharing the same dry since of humor. We are both fiercely loyal to those we care about. I get along pretty well with Rangiku too; being around Lex for so long must have prepared me. It helps that the eighth and tenth barracks are right beside each other.

Lex and I are still the best of friends. We train together on weekends and Lex drags me to the Women's Society meetings, most of the time literally. It was an adjustment not sleeping in the same room as her after spending months listening to her weird sleeping babble. Now I share a room with Gaby who has become my official partner of sorts. We share the fourth seat title along with just about everything else, paperwork, missions, living quarters, and sometimes clothes when one of us has forgotten about laundry. We work really well together. I would have been far too distracted if Lex was my partner. Gaby and I have similar temperaments, quiet, and hardworking but know when to let our hair down and have a good time. We also fight extremely well together. Gaby's shikai is lightning based and we are both nimble and quick. Kyroraku thinks that we were twins in some past life with the way we are so in synch with each other when we fight. As a result she is the person that I'm closest to here behind Lex.

Lex is great friends with Rangiku and Rukia. Sometimes all five of us will go out for drinks, which usually ends up with me dragging a very intoxicated Lex back to her barracks and Gaby and Rukia are left to deal with Rangiku. Let's just say that I have the easier job.

Lex moved up in the ranks just as I did and is the fourth seat of the fifth division. Aizen's old squad. I couldn't imagine how hard going there must have been. It was basically in shambles. Momo Hinamori only recently came back to full active duty after her mental and physical turmoil regarding the whole Aizen thing, not that anyone could blame the poor girl. Hinamori now acts as the third seat. Things got better for the fifth division after they got a new captain and lieutenant. More like a reinstated duo. Shinji and Hiyori. That threw us both for a loop. My Houdini of an ex-boyfriend and his "cousin" were now in a position of authority over my best friend. Needless to say Lex was far from happy but after an extremely childish (but highly entertaining) pranking war between the two, Shinji and Lex called truce. You'll even on a rare occasion hear Lex say that Shinji is a great captain, which he is.

We've talked a view times and he explained the whole visored thing and that he left to train Kurosaki and he couldn't tell me. I forgave him a long time ago but least now I know the whole story. I still get emotional about it every now and again, but that life is over now. Besides, it's hard to mourn for two loves at the same time.

I still think about Szayel and dream about him occasionally like I did this morning. They're just fragments now, more feelings than memories. The first few months after his death I would wake up screaming with the image of his dead broken body burned into my skull. At least Lex didn't have to see Ulquiorra die. We don't talk about our time in Los Noches all that much, mainly because I won't talk about it, much to Lex's dissatisfaction. She thinks that I'm bottling up all of these emotions and that one day I'm going to explode. I'd rather forget about it and let it become a memory rather than constantly bring it up. It might not be the right way to deal with things, but that's just how I do it.

I know that Lex talks to Rangiku about these things and I'm glad that Lex has someone that she can talk to. Ran's been dealing with her own emotional mess since discovering that everything Gin did was for her. Gin was only doing the whole dark side thing to get close enough to kill Aizen because of what his men had done to her all those years ago. It took her awhile to finally admit that she was raped and we were all sworn to secrecy. During the battle Gin died and was buried with full honors. Ran still leaves him flowers that she picks herself. When I still couldn't sleep months after the battle I would go on early morning runs and find her sleeping at his grave site. I would wake her up and walk her back to her barracks without either of us saying a word. Still to this day I've never told anyone about those early mornings. Rangiku Matsumoto would never want to be seen as weak.

So much has happened in the past three years that I've come to rely on the organization and routine that the Gotei 13 has to offer. Gaby and I were making our way over the mess hall to get some breakfast and it was a beautiful spring day with the cherry blossoms in full bloom. A gentle breeze was making the hem of my black kimono billow slightly. A nice rhythm was being made by our sandals hitting the graveled path and our katanas hitting our sides and occasionally each other; I being left handed and Gaby being right handed puts our swords on opposite sides. I had to definitely strengthen my right arm though since my sword actually splits when I release my shikai.

I gave a content sigh after closing my eyes and taking in the warm, fragrant spring air. It would have been a wonderfully pleasant morning had someone not shunpoed directly into me knocking me flat on my ass. I let out a groan and rubbed my lower back and glared at Lex whose hands were on her hips and a cheeky grin was spread across her face. Lex hasn't changed much in the past few years, though I can't say that I have that much either with the whole you-age-slower-because–you're-dead thing. Her long curly black hair was pulled in a loose side braid with little dark curls sticking out in random places. I swear she's gotten taller while I've stayed the same shrimpy height. I shouldn't complain. Rukia swears she would love to be my size. Most people are in fact taller than Rukia Kuchiki. Lex toned up from all of the rigorous training. I was already somewhat muscularly defined for someone my size due to high school tennis. Now Lex's boobs just looked bigger to my chagrin.

I shook my head as she helped me up and I brushed myself off. "Jesus, Alexandra it is too early for your shenanigans," I said with a huff. I cut my eyes at Gaby who was stifling a giggle. "It's not shenanigans my dear Caralynne," Lex stated with her nose stuck up in the air. "It is official Fifth Division business. And might I say that you are growing quite grumpy in your old age." I groaned and rolled my eyes. My twentieth "human" birthday as we were calling it was this weekend and I was hell bent on ignoring it. Lex was not helping. I looped arms with Gaby and continued to walk. "Well official business will just have to wait until after breakfast," I called over my shoulder. Lex shunpoed in front of us looking quite pleased with herself. I wanted to strangle whoever taught her how to shunpo. "Nope, sorry Captain's orders, and Captain says he needs to speak with you…now. So you'll just have to march your little ginger self over to fifth division and see what dear old Shinji wants. Me and Gaby will go have breakfast." With that she pulled me away from Gaby and looped her arm with the smaller girls and the two started skipping away to the mess hall. "Traitor!" I yelled at Gaby. "I'm not even sorry!" came Gaby's distant reply.

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Better go see what Shinji wants," I thought to myself. I turned around and headed to the direction of the fifth squads barracks. This could not be good whatever it was. I was about halfway there when my stomach started to growl. "Well shit," I mumbled to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

a.n. Hey guys I hope that you like the second installment of the Lennie and Lex series. I have the next several chapters outlined and hope to have three of four chapters up by the end of the week. Please let me know what you think about the story. I take your comments and suggestions very seriously. Thanks for reading.

L&amp;L&amp;L&amp;L

After making it to the Fifth Division barracks I was already irate pissed. I was hungry and thus I was angry. Luckily Shinji's offices were on the first floor so I didn't have to walk far. I didn't even knock as I slid the screen door open. Shinji was at his desk doing some paperwork. It was weird seeing him actually doing work he never did any in school, but I guess he didn't need to seeing as he didn't really require a high school education. He looked up and raised an eyebrow at me. "Yes?" he said in his low drawl. I blew a stray hair out of my face and crossed my arms. "I missed breakfast because of you," I huffed.

Shinji gave me his signature grin and let out a slow chuckle. It's hard to stay mad at Shinji. He's just that kind of person. I gave a small smile and sat on the corner of his desk. "So where's the fire chief?" Shinji just shook his head and pushed at my knee. He stood up and leaned his back against the desk making our shoulders barely touch. He pulled a granola bar out of his robes and handed it to me. "Thanks," I muttered as I started munching on it. Even though we haven't spoken all that much over the years, mainly because I wanted to avoid awkward situations, we still got along pretty well. It seemed that we have reached a mutual understanding. All romantic feelings had since been squashed but that didn't mean Shinji wouldn't take any opportunity to try and flirt and be…well Shinji. High school seemed so far away to me, like somehow in the past three years I went straight from child to woman. I guess being in the Gotei 13 does that to you. But despite everything that transpired between the two of us, it was good to have another friend that knew me from before all of this craziness.

"Well, this has been an odd couple of years hasn't it?" said Shinji. I nodded and let out a laugh. "I never thought I'd see pictures of you with hair longer than mine." "Hey my hair was gorgeous!" protested Shinji. He pushed me with me with his shoulder and we both started laughing. He pushed himself off of the desk and ran his hand through his hair and it fell back perfectly into place. "But I have to say I'm sorry that all of this happened the way it did Lennie." "Hey," I said wagging my finger at him, "you didn't call me in here to get all serious did you?" He let out a snort and shook his head. He threw himself on the floor dramatically sliding on his knees skidding to a stop right in front of me. He grabbed the backs of my calves and looked up at me. "Oh my dear Lennie please forgive me!" He was being an overdramatic little shit but what else was new. "Please I beg of you my dear sweet Lennie-". Suddenly there was a throat clearing. We both whipped our heads around to see a tall, muscular man standing in the door way; the door that I had not closed.

Out of shear instinct I kicked at Shinji to let go of my legs and got off of the desk so fast it actually skidded over a few centimeters. I could feel flushing and started to pop my knuckles. "Well that was rude Len, just as I was professing my undying love for you!" Shinji put the back of his hand to his forehead and acted like he was fainting. "Oh shut up," I said through gritted teeth and kicked his foot. Shinji finally got off of the floor and went to his desk. I began to make my way to door trying to avoid looking at the man leaning against the door frame. "Uh, where ya going Lennie?" I turned around and looked at Shinji quizzically. "Well I did actually call you here for a reason, you too Shuhei." Realization dawned on me, Shuhei Hisagi, the lieutenant of the Ninth Division. He was the one that was holding his division up without a captain. At least now he was help. One of the visoreds is being a co-lieutenant along with him, a smallish girl with green hair. Lots of people in the Gotei 13 people respected him and I could see why. That was a lot of responsibility.

I looked up at Hisagi whose eyebrows were furrowed looking at Shinji. "So…what do you need Shinji?" I felt Hisagi's gaze shift to me. Maybe I shouldn't address Shinji so commonly in front of people that didn't fully understand our situation. It wasn't common knowledge that Shinji and I knew each other before the whole soul reaper thing. God only knows what he thought when he entered the room; talk about avoiding awkward situations. "Well the captain commander has this idea that different divisions work together on this new hollow problem we have. It seems like there's a higher up controlling them, an arrancar maybe. So just in case we have the same problem as three years ago we're splitting up the divisions. Lennie, you and Gaby are going to be with Shuuhei and then Rangiku, Lex, and Renji are going to be in a different group," Shinji explained. I stood there gob smacked. "Uh why couldn't my own captain tell me this?" Shinji just shrugged his shoulders. "I think he's still sleeping." I let out a groan and turned on my heels to leave.

Walking out into the bright sun I started pulling at the ends of my hair. He could be so aggravating. My own captain could have told me when he wakes up around noon, or hell Nanoe could have just told me. She runs most of the shit in the division anyway. "You know you might actually pull your hair out." I turned around and to find Hisagi standing behind me with his arms crossed. I stood there not sure what to say. "Tomorrow we head out to the human world. We leave at 9:00 in the morning and tonight we're all meeting tonight to go over the mission at the bar by Ten's barracks." I gave him a small nod and he went on his way. "Well I know whose idea the bar was," I thought. This had Ran written all over it. I gave a small sigh and decided to head back to my own barracks and finish up some paper and then do some training in the afternoon.

L&amp;L&amp;L&amp;L

Despite my odd morning I actually managed to get some work done. Gaby and I are mainly in charge of getting the paperwork for the new recruits straight, as well as our own mission reports. We share a small office on the second floor of our barracks. It has a small window that overlooks several cherry blossom trees. I wish we could leave the window open but we've had too many incidents involving random gusts of wind that cause papers to go flying everywhere.

Apparently Nanoe had told Gaby about our new assignment after breakfast. Shinji was just being annoying. "What do you think about working with Lieutenant Hisagi?" Gaby asked sometime before lunch. I just shrugged my shoulders biting my pen as I double checked the form that I just filled out. "I don't know. He's obviously capable, but he's hard to get a good read off of you know?" I had already filled Gaby in about this morning's escapades. She found it highly amusing. "I'm glad they kept us together though," I continued. "It's been forever since we've been separated on a mission." Gaby hummed in agreement.

Later that afternoon Gaby and I did a bit of sparing Enjoji, our third seat, to prepare for the upcoming mission. We also oversaw some of the new recruits going through some basic training exercises. After the arrancar incident the Gotei 13 had ramped up it recruiting for the academy. The influx of students were beginning to graduate. This meant more recruits and more paperwork for us fourth seats. At least there were two of us; I was starting to worry about Lex whose procrastination in regards to paperwork rivaled Ran's. I wasn't really looking forward to our bar meeting; I mean who goes to bar to discuss work. It made me think this wasn't going to be a lot of discussion involving out mission tomorrow.

I got ready quickly. After hopping in the shower and drying my hair I ran a brush through the knotted fuzz ball that I call hair. I threw on some jeans and a Marvel t-shirt. I don't usually wear my uniform unless I'm working. I leaned of the door frame and waited for Gaby to put on her sandals that matched her simple sundress. She adjusted her glasses and we were on our way.

L&amp;L&amp;L&amp;L

We were early. I'm perpetually early everywhere I go; it something to do with an extreme paranoia of being late. I spotted a couple of tables in the corner and with Gaby's help we pushed them together making room for the six of us. Renji arrived in time to help us with the chairs. I liked Renji. He could be kind of silly at times, but he was a really good guy. His hair had grown out since that day in the hospital. It looked better, less like a pineapple.

Renji ordered a beer for himself while Gaby and I opted for water. The three of us made small talk for a few minutes until Hisagi arrived. "Hey man!" said Renji slapping Hisagi on the back as he took his seat. I gave him a small smile…which he didn't return. He just looked at me quizzically. He turned his head to back to Renji who was going on about some fight he won earlier today. I heard Gaby let out a low whistle under her breath. "Shut up," I muttered. Thank God Ran and Lex arrived. They were late, but what else is new. Lex took her seat beside me and Ran in front of Lex and beside Hisagi. "Sake!" Rangiku squealed. I just rolled my eyes as the bartender brought over a bottle.

"So why do you think they're splitting up the divisions for missions like this?" Renji asked. "Probably so that the divisions don't get so alienated from one another, which was one of the problems three years ago." Hisagi answered. We all knew he was right so no one responded. It was common knowledge that the captain commander was doing everything he could to try and prevent another Aizen type from rising to power. "There has been some odd hollow sightings that are too organized for the captain commanders liking so where going to investigate," Hisagi continued. "My group is heading to Ireland while you guys are heading to southern Japan." Hisagi obviously had the most information out of the six of us, probably because he would be getting the information like a captain would. "Is that all?" Gaby asked. Hisagi nodded and took a swig of his beer.

"So…we came out here just for that? We probably didn't need to have a meeting just for that." I stated. "Oh shut up Lennie it's not like you had anything else to do." Lex laughed. I smacked her shoulder as she went to take a sip of her sake making the clear liquid slosh out of the small glass. She let out a squeal of disapproval along with Rangiku who prized sake like it was liquid gold. "Maybe I did." I said and stuck my tongue out at her. "Yeah maybe she had plans with Captain Hirako." Hisagi said coolly. Lex and Ran immediately erupted in laughter. I looked at him feeling the burn on my face. He gave me a slight smirk. "Ugh this guy is just messing with me for the hell of it," I thought. Lex was still gasping for air as she sputtered out, "That ship sailed years ago."

I shot her a glare and shook my head. "Wait…you two were actually…"Hisagi trailed off looking very confused. "Yeah man you're the only one here that doesn't know," said Renji. "Wait who told you…Ugh Lex you damn traitor!" She started scooting her chair away from me slowly and Gaby and Ran were laughing their heads off. I let out an exasperated groan and banged my head on the table. "Um Lennie are you okay?" I looked up to see Rukia looking very confused. Immediately our group gave their welcomes to our short friend. She was still in her uniform and waved Renji off when he tried to pull up another chair. "No my brothers waiting for me outside; I just needed to run something by Lennie." I noticed Ran get quiet and start biting her lip. Her gaze kept flicking in the direction of the door. I brushed off her weird behavior and turned to Rukia. "Since your birthday is on Saturday I convinced my brother to let you use our portal to go home on Wednesday after you mission since you have the day off. I already sent notice to your mom." I looked at her wide eyed and nodded my head. I thanked her quickly. "Well I better get going and I'll see you Wednesday morning!" She waved goodbye and headed out of the bar.

"So…speaking of a certain ginger's birthday…" Lex said cozying up to me. "No." I deadpanned. Rangiku and Lex started ranting about how there had to be a party. I looked at Gaby for help and she just giggled. "Listen," I began. "My birthday, my rules. No damn party." The duo let groans of protest. I rubbed my temples feeling a headache coming on. I stood up and shook my head. "Alright no more talking about my birthday. I better head out anyway." Lex and Ran starting throwing the assorted nuts that were left on the table at me while yelling 'partypooper'. I just shook my head and headed for the door.

I was a few yards down the path when I heard footsteps come up behind me. I assumed it was Gaby, but it wasn't. Nope, it was Hisagi. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh…you sure you want to walk home alone?" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. I nodded my head and let out a short laugh. "Yeah, it wouldn't be the first time lieutenant." "Look I'm sorry about what I said earlier about you and Captain Hirako. I didn't know you two actually had history and I was just teasing you about this morning." I waved it off with a gesture of my hand. "I've been around Lex my whole life. I'm used to perpetual teasing." He nodded his head and I gave a small wave as I headed back home.


	3. Chapter 3

a.n. Hey guys here's chapter three! I'm so excited that this story is coming along nicely. (P.S. I'm also still shit at writing fight scenes. I blame the lack of experience) I have a pretty good outline going and have the next several chapters planned out. Also I know that there hasn't been a whole lot of Lex in these chapters but she will become more frequent in chapter 5(ish) Credit to Kubo :3

~kt

L&amp;L&amp;L&amp;L

Tuesday morning came and Gaby and I headed out of our barracks and started walking toward the portal. I like walking in the morning. It's nice and cool with a slight breeze. Not many people were out and about since most of them were at breakfast. Gaby was humming something quietly. She has a nice voice. She sings in the shower all of the time.

We were the first to arrive as usual. "You guys ready?" Hisagi called as he walked up to join us. "I'm more excited to see Ireland to be honest," I replied. He just snorted in response. "Should we wait for the others or just go ahead?" Gaby asked. We didn't have to wait long because the other trio came traipsing up the hill. "We ready to kick some ass?" Lex exclaimed. I gave her a slight push. Rangiku gave Gaby a bone crushing-boob suffocating hug. Renji and Hisagi laughed at Gaby's muffled complaints.

"Well let's get going," Renji chuckled. "We'll head out first." The three started to head through portal. "Be safe!" I yelled. And then it was our turn. Going through the portal always feels like being sucked through a vacuum.

L&amp;L&amp;L&amp;L

Everything was so green. I loved Ireland. I came here with my mom when I was a sophomore. The three of us started trying to track spiritual energy. We weren't getting very far. There didn't seem to be anything here. I took a deep breath. I walked up over to the cliff side and looked out at the ocean. It had been a while since I'd seen the ocean. Someone nudged my shoulder and I looked up to see Hisagi standing there. "It's nice up here," he commented. I hummed in agreement. "I was going to move here you know." I said simply. "I was going to go to N.U.I right here in Galway, before, well…all of this. I've always wanted to live here." I let out a long sigh. I turned around and kept on working. "We aren't that bad you know," Hisagi stated before heading off in his own direction.

After searching around for about half an hour I suddenly felt Gaby's reiatsu flare. I shunpoed over to her general direction and saw that Hisagi was already there helping Gaby fend off a giant hollow. I saw another one appear out of nowhere and I drew my zanpakuto before it could attack. Swiftly, I cut off one of its many arms, jumped up into the air and sliced open its mask. There were still three left; stronger than the first few. One was large and resembled a centipede. It was quick for its size, darting around trying to strike. "You two take the big one, I've got these." Hisagi called. Gaby and I nodded and got side by side.

Gaby was breathing heavier than I was. She was here by herself before we got here. "Let's get this over with quickly," I said. She nodded and simultaneously we released our shikais. The second half of my sword went up in the air slightly before I caught it with my right hand. You could hear Gaby's crackling with stored energy. We both leaped forward before splitting off in opposite direction. We shot it from both sides, one with fire and one with lightening. The hollow writhed in pain but quickly started slashing at us with its clawed hands. It was fast. Gaby made the first move at the mask, but it dodged her attacked and swatted her out of the air like a fly. She skidded to stop, digging her zanpakuto into the group. She gave me a small nod that informed me of her plan. I took a few steps back and Gaby released a swell of energy. Her sword was still lodged in the ground and lightening started erupting from the earth. The hollow jumped up in an attempt to dodge the bolts shooting up at it. I saw my opening and leapt into the air and brought down my swords as hard as I could. The mask shattered into three pieces.

I turned around to see Hisagi finishing off the last hollow. He too had released his shikai. Gaby trudged up beside me dragging her sword that was back in its sheath lazily behind her. I popped the blade that was in my right hand in the air and it fell perfectly on top of the other. It melded back into its regular looking katana and I sheathed it was well. Hisagi walked up to us and wiped off his brow with the back his hand. In my opinion he didn't even look like he broke a sweat. My and Gaby were breathing a little heavily, but could definitely go a few more rounds. Hisagi was cut really well I noticed, not for the first time. Not overly huge, but undeniably defined. Boy needed to stop cutting the sleeves off of his uniform; shits distracting.

I shook my mental mind drool over Hisagi's arms to the back of my mind. "That was odd," Gaby said. I had to agree with her and it looked like Hisagi did too. "We were here for a little over an hour and then, poof, they were here; and pretty strong for straight hollows. Now there's not even a speck of spiritual energy left, just like before they arrived. I didn't even sense it when it immerged. If I hadn't of been standing there I wouldn't have known," she continued.

"Something definitely doesn't seem right," Hisagi stated. "Let's stay here for a bit longer and see if any more come through." We stayed for about an hour longer scanning up and down the country side to find nothing. "Let's see what the other's found when we get back," I said. My two companions nodded and Hisagi opened the portal.

When we got back I knew immediately that something was wrong. Rangiku was standing there breathing quickly and wringing her hands together. I looked to her for an explanation. "Lex. She-she got hurt. Renji just carried her off to med-". I didn't even hear the rest of what she had to say. I shunpoed in the direction of the medical wing. The buildings around me were a blur and I could feel my heart racing. I skidded to a stop outside of the entrance and ran up the stairs. I saw Shinji and Hiyori standing there. "Where is she," I gasped. Shinji pointed his finger at the door opposite him.

I took off in a sprint, but was pulled back my arms wrapped around my waist. "You can't go in there right now. She's being examined," Shinji said. How the fuck could he be so calm. My best friend in the whole world was suffering from some unknown injury, something so bad Renji had to carry her here. I was struggling hard against Shinji's grip. Curse him for being deceptively strong. "Let me go you son of a bitch!" I bit out through gritted teeth. I let out more strings of curses and threats. "Lennie, it's just her ankle." I turned my head to see Hisagi followed by Rangiku and Gaby. I attempted to turn my head around to look at Shinji who still had a hold of me for conformation. He responded with a far too perky 'yup' before putting me back on the ground. I shot a glare at Rangiku who was fiddling with her hair. "Sorry I guess I overreacted." I raised my arms up in there to say 'you think?'

The door opened and Renji came out looking at us, very confused. I probably looked like some crazy banshee woman. I brushed past him and went to see Lex who was propped up in bed with her leg elevated with a pillow. Her ankle was wrapped with tape and frankly she just looked bored. "Why were you in the hallway cursing like a sailor?" I sank down in the chair beside her bed. "Rangiku made it sound like you were severely maimed or something," I muttered propping my elbows on the edge of the bed. "Please, Rangiku thinks that a paper cut deserves immediate medical attention. I just landed on it wrong and it was a bitch to walk on. I have to stay here overnight, but that's it." I let out breath. "I better go then. We probably have to fill out a report. You being completely bored here is you punishment for scaring the shit out me." She actually looked scared. I was too the door when she started shouting at me to come back and doodle with her. I just closed the door behind me. She was still shouting.

Outside Rangiku, Renji, Hisagi, and Gaby stood waiting for me. "She okay?" Renji asked. "Her only fear is dying of boredom. We should probably go ahead and fill out those reports though, it's not like Lex was going to be much help anyway." This earned a whine from Ran. "Why don't I help Ran and Renji with there's? I hate to leave Renji with it all by himself," said Gaby. She had a sneaky look on her face. You wouldn't notice it unless you knew her well and I didn't like it. Ran started clapping and jumping up and down; her boobs going with her. How did that not hurt? Before I could respond the three were already walking away; more like speed walking.

I looked up at Hisagi who didn't look fazed in the slightest. "My office is closest," he said and gestured with head. I nodded and fell into synch beside him. "You okay? You seemed pretty worried." I raked my hand through my hair. God knows how that looked. It was too short to effectively tie it back. "Yeah I kinda spazed out there for bit, but she's okay so I'm ok," I replied. "You two are really close huh?" I bit my lip. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her." Hisagi nodded. He looked down at me and smiled, patting the top of my head. It was more like mushing up my hair. Unwanted memories started to bubble to the surface, but I tried not to show it. We continued our walk in comfortable silence.

L&amp;L&amp;L&amp;L

Doing the paperwork went by really smoothly. Hisagi's office, and desk for that matter, was much larger than the one that Gaby and I shared. I had pulled up a chair to his desk and was working opposite him. I used this time to really look at him. Of course he was good looking, but it was all of the little details that made him attractive. The three barely there scars on one side of his face and the small 69 tattoo were like little mysteries waiting to be solved. His dark hair seemed to stick up on it its own in every direction. It was thick and what I imagined Harry Potter's hair to look like. He had dark grey eyes that shifted quickly while he was reading. I probably could have finished up this report sooner if I hadn't been ogling him for a considerable amount time. We hadn't spoken except to ask the occasional question to make sure that we were on the same page with our accounts.

When I finished I gave a content sigh and tapped the papers on the desk making sure that they were even. I put my chair back and noticed that Hisagi was standing up. "Do you want me to walk you back?" I felt a ball of nerves cluster in my stomach. I could only pray that my face wasn't fifty shades of red. "No," I said quickly. "I'll be fine lieutenant." He smirked at me and nodded, returning to his desk and fixing some papers. I left quickly, keeping my head down avoiding the odd looks I was receiving after I left Hisagi's office. Or hell, maybe I was just paranoid.

Walking along the path I kicked at the loose gravel. 'Why couldn't you have just let him walk you home Lennie?" I mentally yelled at myself. Would it have been so bad? He's fucking nice and also nice to look at. I groaned and pulled at my hair. I drug my feet all the way back to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up early, excitement bubbling in my stomach. Today I got to go home and see my mom. I lived for these visits. She was the one thing that I missed from the human world. Lots of soul reapers get goods from the human world and bring them back to the soul society. It wasn't uncommon to see people wearing human clothes are using pens and mechanical pencils. I know for a fact that Ran blows through most of her paycheck on clothes and thus has a closet overflowing with designer clothes. I still don't completely understand how the currency from spirits to humans transfers, but whatever. The seretai uses electricity, so charging electronics wasn't all that hard, you just had to be in the world of the living to download things.

I threw on some jeans, a tank top, and pulled on my converses. I was really going to need some new ones pretty soon. The soles were completely worn out. I headed out, careful not to wake Gaby up. I decided to take a short cut to the Kuchiki estate. I was easier to pass through a field and come up to the back of the estate than to go through town and wide up at the front entrance. The guards are usually friendlier at the back too. It was a pleasant morning as a trotted down the dirt path. I could see the estate in the distance.

"Hey Len!" I heard someone call.

I turned around to see Rangiku waking through the field. She was coming from the direction of the forest. She must have been visiting Gin's grave. I stopped and waited for her to catch up with me. She was wearing an old uniform, something that lots of soul reapers wore on their days off. She still had on her signature scarf and necklace. Her uniform was torn in some places, the fabric by her elbows was so worn down you could almost see through it. This was the uniform Rangiku had after graduating the academy and all the way through until she was promoted to vice-captain. She had told me once that she couldn't afford a new one until she got her pay increase when she was promoted, so she made due with the standard one that the academy gives to all its graduates.

She had seeds from the tall grass up to her knees. Dirt and dust covered her shoes and ankles. There were small flower petals stuck to her sleeves. She must have left Gin some flowers as well.

"Headed to see your mom?" she asked.

"Yea. I'm headed to the Kuchiki's now. Captain Kuchiki is letting me use their gate. You should walk with me. Their gardens are really pretty especially in the morning. I'm sure nobody will mind."

She hesitated for a few moments.

"Umm…I really should be getting back."

"Why? It's your day off. It's not like Toshiro will make you do paper work. Come on. I'd like the company."

She gave a quick nod and fell into step with me. She was quiet. Which was weird especially for Rangiku. Maybe she was just tired from yesterday's mission. We reached the gate and I told the guard why we were here. I declined his offer for an escort. I had been using the gate for three years now. I knew the way.

"Have you been back here before?" I asked.

"Uh…no actually. Just the part where we hold the SWA meetings. It is beautiful though. The flowers are amazing."

Rangiku has a thing for flowers and plants. She has her own small apartment close to 10's barracks and there are always flowers. She gets some at the market for her tiny kitchen table. Sometimes the arrangements overtake the poor thing. She has a few house plants. Lex and I got her a nice succulent last year. Somehow she manages to keep them all alive. My green thumb was sorely lacking.

We reached the clearing where the gate would form and I waved at the attendant who was preparing to open it. Rangiku was still gazing at the flowers when I saw Captain Kuchiki come around the corner. He was in full uniform. I had only seen him in a casual, and I mean casual for Captain Kuchiki not us mere mortals, (well we aren't mortal per say…after three years you would have thought I would have come up with some better idioms) yukata when I ate dinner with Rukia one night.

"Good morning Captain Kuchiki. Thank you for letting me use your gate." I said and gave a short bow. Bowing was something that was also still awkward for me.

I heard Ran take in a sharp breath and spin around.

"You are welcome Miss. Farro. Good morning Lieutenant Matsumoto."

She stood there for a few more beats than was normal.

"Oh…uh…Good morning Captain Kuchiki! It's such a nice day isn't it? Oh and your gardens are sooo nice. I just wanted to walk Lennie to the gate this morning. You never know what could happen. She's just so small!"

Ran pulled me into a bone crushing hug and even lifted me off the ground a couple of times. At least I'm stuck more in her armpit than in your cleavage.

"I just worry so much, you know? I hope I'm not intruding! I'm sure you're very busy, but hey couldn't let the poor girl get into trouble before her twentieth birthday."

Captain Kuchiki raised his eyebrow slightly. I on the other hand was looking at her like she had grown another head. What the hell was she talking about? Now she was laughing really oddly, in a high pitched anxious way. I managed to pry myself out of her side.

"Well, I better get going. Don't wanna make mom wait."

I was trying to flatten out my hair that had been mushed down.

"Lieutenant, allow me to escort you to the gate." Said the Captain.

"Uh…no don't trouble yourself! I'll be perfectly fine. I know where I'm going. Seriously I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

Que more nervous laughter.

"Uh Ran are you sure you know where you're goin'? This is your first time here an' all." I said scratching the back of my neck.

"I said I'm fine." Ran said lowering her voice a couple of octaves.

"Have a nice day Captain Kuchiki!" she said and flash stepped away.

"Well that was weird…" I mumbled.

I gave a wave to the Captain and he nodded to me as I stepped through the gate.

L&amp;L

I was greeted by the smell of fabric softener and cedar. I was suddenly enveloped in a big hug. I wrapped my arms around my mother and felt her coarse curly hair tickling my face. "Hi mom." She let me go and squeezed my shoulders. "Come on. Come on. It's time to open your presents. You know how I am. Once I buy it, I just can't wait to give it you." She chattered on retrieving a few wrapped boxes.

I starting tearing at the paper of the first box and found several different t-shirts. Soft and a little on the big side. There was a couple of superhero shirts along with a Ghost Busters one that made me laugh. "That was kind of a gag gift," Mom said. I went on to the next box. It was a couple of new journals. The next box held an Ipod with earbuds.

"Mom, this is way too much! You didn't have to get me something this big!"

"I know but I wanted to. I managed to synch all of your old music and some of the new albums that you'd been wanting. It wasn't all that hard actually."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Ok so I got that boy from across the street to help me, but hey it got done."

I laughed and gave my mom a big hug. We sat down and talked. She talked about her new job at the bank and I told her about things in the Soul Society. I usually left out things about missions. She didn't need to know all of that.

"Mom…I know that this situation isn't exactly ideal, but I'm glad I'm still able to see you…I miss you so much. So many people aren't able to see their loved ones. But I won't age like normal."

My mom took my hand.

"Sweetie, I know this isn't….ideal. And it breaks my heart to know that you won't be going to college like you planned. There are human things that you will miss out on, but it eases my heart to know that you are still _living. _You have friends. You have a job, an odd one albeit, but still. You can fall in love and get married and have kids. I can see a lot of that. I can be with you as long as I'm living. When I die, which will eventually happen, I can still find you and we can still be together. When I met your father, and found out what he was, it gave me great comfort to know that my loved ones were all on one place. I know that it's huge, but there's always hope that I can see my own parents, and now my daughter. I wished I had been the one to go there first, but maybe it was fate. All things happen for a reason. I truly believe that. As long as I know that you are happy, I'm happy. Half of you always belonged there, and half of you belonged here. No matter what world you are on you have people that love you. You are always where you belong."

We were both crying. I laid my head in her lap and she stroked my hair.


End file.
